The objective of this project is to continue the maintenance and operation of a Primate Testing Facility for the exclusive use of the Contraceptive Development Branch (CDB) of the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD). The animals maintained within the facility will be used for the assessment of the clinical potential of contraceptive drugs and devices emanating from other NICHD programs. The studies will involve assay methods and techniques of handling, monitoring and treating the animals as pertains to classical pharmacokinetics and the evaluation of contraceptive vaccines. The Contractor will also maintain computerized files of raw, summary and analyzed data, which will be entered directly into the CDB data management system as required.